


Crush

by rosegoldroman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, adorably cute cavity-inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldroman/pseuds/rosegoldroman
Summary: Virgil was terrified. Patton was excited. And they both loved each other very, very much.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo this is a request from @moxieties on tumblr (mdude vir comin thru w the good pure moxiety prompts) based on the prompt: "I love them so much, I don't know what to do."
> 
> enjoy!!!!!

Virgil had a problem.

Well, _technically,_ he had lots of problems. Overwhelming, never-ending problems, far too many to count. But this problem… it was _different._ _This_ problem stole the breath from his lungs and the floor from beneath his feet, set his face on fire and locked his sleep up somewhere where he could never find it. _This_ problem was a red blush spreading across his cheeks and a battalion of butterflies in his stomach, a deluge of _feelings_ ready to ensure his downfall.

This problem wore a light blue shirt and an adorable cat hoodie and a face full of freckles and a smile as bright as the sun and —

Virgil groaned, burying his red-hot face in his hands and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. His groan melted into a soft, lovestruck whine as Patton’s face appeared in his mind, beautiful brown eyes and fluffy golden-chocolate hair and a smile like no other, a smile that owned his heart and soul and —

He began to pace again, even faster, worrying the hem of his hoodie anxiously. The room around him was dark; he’d been pacing for  _ hours _ , since before sunset, and hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights once the world had grown dark around him. It didn’t  _ feel _ dark, anyway — not when his heart was filled with light, not when his mind couldn’t move past soft, angelic giggles and a smile meant just for him and chocolate eyes filled with warmth and  _ love — _

_ “Stop it!” _ he hissed when his thoughts refused to stop swirling, refused to realize just how much of a  _ problem _ these feelings were. He heard a faint noise from outside the door and froze, his hair moving to cover his mouth. What if it was  _ him? _ He couldn’t face  _ him _ right now, oh no, his face was too red and he couldn’t think straight (ever) and oh no,  _ oh no — _

“Excuse me?”

Roman pushed the door open and poked his head inside, his eyes bleary and his hair a mess of purple-and-brown atop his head. Virgil let out a heavy sigh of relief, absently running a hand through his hair as he resumed his pacing.

“Just… talking to myself, Princey. Go back to bed.” He waved Roman off, refusing to meet his eyes. Roman huffed.

_ “Maybe _ I’d be able to if  _ someone _ wasn’t in here stampeding back and forth, muttering like a crazy person.” He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow in annoyance, and Virgil stopped pacing to turn and face him. “What are you even doing?”

“I’m…” A million excuses exploded like fireworks in his head and he stumbled over his words. Roman pursed his lips, suspicion and curiosity written all over his tired face, and Virgil opened his mouth to answer when a sudden thought occurred to him.

Who better to go to about a romantic problem than the embodiment of romance?

He narrowed his eyes, considering his next words very carefully. “So, let’s just say… hypothetically… that I have a problem you might be able to help with.  _ Hypothetically.” _

Roman’s face brightened. “How can I be of… wait, are you blushing?”

Virgil growled and averted his gaze, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. “No. Shut up. If you’re not gonna help, just leave.”

“No, no! I am at your service, Dark and Stormy Knight!” He did a mock bow, his hair flopping in his face and he straightened back up. He offered Virgil a bright, charming grin. “How can I help?”

“Ugh… okay, you gotta  _ promise  _ you won’t, like… make this weird or sell me out in the name of  _ romance _ or whatever —”

“Oh  _ my god —” _

“But…  _ hypothetically, _ how would I… get over a… crush…” Finally, he forced the words through the lump of doubt and fear stuck in his throat, wincing. 

Roman gasped. He was practically vibrating, his smile wide and his eyes sparkling with excitement. “Oh my,  _ gosh peck, _ you have a  _ crush!  _ That’s so  _ cute! _ Who is it? Tell me everything!”

“Oh my god  _ shut up —”  _ Virgil darted forward, grabbing Roman’s arm and yanking him fully into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. When a moment of silence passed beyond the door, he let out a sigh of relief and whirled around to face Roman, his cheeks bright red. “Do you want Pa — uh,  _ him _ to hear you?”

“Wait, oh my gosh,  _ ‘Pa?’  _ As in —”

_ “Shut up!” _ he hissed, wondering how his face hadn’t burst into full-on flames yet. “I didn’t tell you so you could make a  _ big deal  _ out of it! I need to get rid of it!”

That knocked the smile from Roman’s face. He tilted his head to one side, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “Why would you want to get rid of it? It’s  _ love! _ It’s a blessing!”

“No, it’s — you’re not —  _ ugh!” _ He started pacing again, full to bursting with nervous energy. “This is not a-a  _ blessing, _ Princey. This is a big, huge,  _ horrible problem!” _

Roman sat on the edge of Virgil’s bed, shooting him a skeptical look. “How,  _ exactly, _ is it a problem, my dearest edgelord?”

“Because-!” There were a thousand ways to end that sentence, a thousand doubts that pushed and shoved and crowded within his head, desperate to get out.  _ Because he might not like me back. Because he might pretend to like me just to be polite. Because he might have been faking his love all this time and this will be the final straw. Because he’ll hate me hate me  _ **_hate me —_ **

“Because it is, okay? You’re the  _ romance-expert, _ tell me how to get rid of it!” He hated the way his voice cracked at the end of his desperate sentence. The butterflies in his stomach were eating through his lungs. Roman rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, Virge, I cannot help you unless I know the object of your affections,” he said with a shrug. The corners of his mouth twitched as he patted the bed next to him, scooching over to give Virgil room to sit. “Spill,” he commanded.

“I… it’s… I can trust you, right?” When Roman nodded, Virgil took a deep breath. “I have a crush on Patton!” he said, the words tumbling from him in a panicked rush. He slapped a hand over his mouth out of habit, surprised his face wasn’t engulfed in fire.

“That is  _ adorable!” _ Roman shifted so he was laying on his stomach, perching his chin in his hands and looking at Virgil expectantly. “Well?” he said after a moment’s silence.

“W-Well what?”

_ “Well,” _ Roman begin, eyebrows raised, “what do you like about him? What caused this  _ ‘life-ending’ _ crush, hmm?”

Virgil leaned back against the wall, pulling his hood up to hide his bright red face. “Do I have to do this?”

“Hey,  _ who’s _ the Romance Expert here? That’s right, it’s me.” Roman nodded at him encouragingly. “Pretend it’s a sleepover! You’ve  _ gotta _ talk about your crush at a sleepover, it’s the rule.”

“There’s a rule for sleepovers?”

“Ugh, come  _ on, _ Virgil! Trust me, you’ll feel better after venting!” Roman gestured at him to go on, raising one eyebrow.

Virgil hid his face behind his hoodie sleeves, his face redder than a tomato. “I… he’s just… amazing…” he mumbled finally. ‘He’s so nice, like  _ really _ nice, and… he’s got soft hair and really good hugs… and his smile makes the sun dim in shame, you know?”

“Ooh, very poetic, I like it,” Roman said, grinning.

“And he just… he’s so  _ good…” _ Virgil’s voice was hushed, shaking; he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, full to bursting with butterflies. “He’s so  _ good,  _ and I’m… not.”

“Oh, no, Virge —”

“I just —” His breath caught in his throat and he hugged his knees tighter, biting his lip. “I’m so in love with him, I don’t know what to do. What do I do, Roman?”

“Well…” Roman pushed himself back into a sitting position, crossing his legs beneath him. “I know what  _ I _ think you should do, but I’m positive you’re not going to like it, so first you’re getting a Patented Princey Pep Talk!”

“Roman,  _ no _ , just tell me how to get rid of these stupid  _ feelings —” _

“Have you seen the way Patton looks at you?” he asked, and Virgil froze, his unfinished sentence left hanging in the silence. When he didn’t answer, Roman pressed on. “Any idiot could see it, Virge. You’re his  _ whole world.” _

Virgil shook his head, mouth agape, his messy thoughts dissolving into panicked gay screaming. “That’s — no —”

“He lights up every time you enter the room!” Roman ignored Virgil’s quiet protests, leaning forward with a determined glint in his eyes. “You mean so much to him, I don’t know how you could ever think you’re not good enough for him.”

“But I’m  _ not —” _

“Yes you are, Virgil!” Roman hissed, cutting him off quickly. “I’m sure Patton would agree with me, too. Don’t you see? You’re his  _ universe.” _

Virgil’s protests died on his tongue; he spluttered and stumbled and finally went silent, burying his face in his hands. Roman patted his shoulder gently, his smile confident and genuine. 

“So… what should I do?” Virgil asked finally, voice quiet and tired.

“Right now? You’re going to lie down and get some rest so you don’t look like an exhausted, bedraggled madman tomorrow.” He got to his feet and set his hands on his hips, grinning. “And tomorrow, you’re going to follow the Romance Expert’s masterful plan and get yourself a boyfriend!”

Virgil groaned, pulling the strings on his hoodie to hide his face. “Remind me again why I decided to bring you into this?”

“Because I’m a genius!” Roman sang. “Sleep well, dearest Gerard Gay. Tomorrow’s the big day!”

And with that, he left, and Virgil collapsed back onto his bed, the butterflies returing full-force. He let out a slow, panicked, flustered whine, hiding his face with his arms.

At least now he wouldn’t be able to back out. At least now he had to do it  _ despite _ his worries. At least now Roman wouldn’t let him chicken out.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

“Today’s the day! I’m gonna do it!”

The sun had barely begun to peek over the horizon, washing the mindscape in muted golden-pink, but Logan and Patton were already awake, quietly making their way doonstairs. Patton practically vibrated with excitement, his eyes shining with anticipation of the new day; Logan, who was not a morning person in the slightest, merely grunted in response to each of Patton’s excited outbursts, refusing to truly focus on anything but his desire for coffee.

Patton gushed on as Logan busied himself in the kitchen, clutching a mug of coffee like a lifeline. “He’s just so  _ cute _ and  _ good _ and  _ wonderful _ and  _ sweet!” _ Patton hopped up onto the counter, a habit he’d learned from Virgil, and grinned widely, his face dusted with pinkish-red. “I gotta tell him! I can’t keep this to myself anymore! Today’s the day!”

“Good for you, Patton.” The coffee had brought back his ability to speak; now all Logan needed was a piece of toast slathered with Crofters and he’d be fully prepared to deal with Patton’s happy ramblings.

“I just — gah! He’s so  _ good!” _ Patton bounced giddily, reaching up to grab the jar of Crofters and hand it to Logan. “He’s got such cute hair, have you  _ seen _ his hair? It’s so soft and pretty!”

“Yes, Patton. I have seen Virgil’s hair.”

“And he’s got such an adorable laugh! It’s the best sound in the entire world! His nose crinkles up and he snorts and —” Patton broke off with a noise somewhere between a giggle and a yell, wrapping his arms around himself. Logan sighed quietly as he pulled the toast from the toaster, nodding. “I just — I love him so much, I don’t know what to do!”

“Perhaps an adequate starting point would be confessing your feelings to Virgil?” He grabbed a spoon from the drawer behind him and slid into his seat at the table, spooning Crofters into his mouth.

“Yeah! Yeah! I just gotta do it!” Patton jumped to his feet, pausing to ruffle Logan’s hair. “Thanks for the pep talk, Lo!” he said happily as Logan huffed in annoyance, carefully smoothing his hair back into place.

“I hardly think that qualified as a ‘pep talk,’ Patton.” Logan waved his hand and summoned a book from his room as Patton turned to leave, but startled and dropped it when Patton cried out and stumbled backwards into the kitchen, holding his head.

“I’m sorry!”

Virgil stood in the doorway, rubbing his forehead as he stumbled back into Roman, his eyes wide. Across from him, Patton chuckled, his face brightening instantly. “Are you okay?” Virgil asked, his face flushing bright red.

“Don’t worry, kiddo, I’m okay!” Patton’s eyes sparkled; he glanced at Logan and then at Roman and finally met Virgil’s eyes, shifting where he stood. “I actually —”

“I need to talk to you!” Virgil said in a rush, and then froze. “S-Sorry, wait, what were you gonna say?”

“I need to talk to you, too! I’ve got… something to tell you.” Patton fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, his smile melting into something softer, shyer. Virgil nodded stiffly, swallowing hard.

“S-Sure. Yeah. Okay. Great.” He turned and marched out of the room, his face turning redder than the jar of Crofters as Roman gave him a thumbs up and a cheeky smile. 

“What is —”

“Shh!” Roman shushed Logan harshly, sliding into the seat next to him. “I’ll fill you in later, but if you make me miss a single second of this I will end you.”

Logan stayed silent, offering his boyfriend a confused glance.

Outside of the kitchen, silence reigned. Virgil shoved his hands deep in his hoodie pockets, trying to muster every ounce of courage he could find, and Patton practically bounced, his words getting confused and lost before he could even begin to say them.

“So I —” Virgil began, at the same time Patton opened his mouth to speak. They laughed — one barely-there whisper of a chuckle, one giggle bursting with nervous excitement.

“I need to tell you something,” Patton said finally, nervously fidgeting with the hoodie sleeves hanging over his shoulders.

“M-Me too.” Virgil shifted where he stood, barely able to breathe. “You… you go first.”

“You sure?” Patton tilted his head to one side; the action reminded Virgil of a puppy and it was all he could do not to die of cuteness right then and there. When Virgil nodded encouragingly, Patton continued, his voice a nervous rush. “Okay, so, uh, you’re really cute! Did you know you’re really cute?”

Virgil froze.

“And… I…” Patton blushed, soft red covering the freckles dotting his cheeks. “I really  _ really _ like you and I just had to tell you and it’s okay if you don’t, you know, like me back or anything I just had to let you know and —”

Virgil gasped, his eyes growing wide, his jaw going slack. Patton trailed off, taking Virgil’s shock as disappointment, sadness flashing through his chocolate-brown eyes. Virgil spluttered.

“I-I — you —  _ how?” _ He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of their situation, but he just as easily could have cried. Patton’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What…?”

Virgil glanced at the kitchen, narrowing his eyes at the blurs of red-and-gold and black-and-blue that rushed back around the corner when they noticed his gaze. Then, finally, he met Patton’s eyes.

“I was gonna tell you the same thing, Pat,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper, trembling and disbelieving. Patton’s eyes widened, his breath leaving him in a surprised  _ whoosh. _

“Really?”

“Really.”

A moment of silence passed — and then they both broke out laughing. It was soft and disbelief-ridden and unsure but  _ happy, _ and Virgil’s heart  _ soared _ at the sound. His nose crinkled and Patton’s heart melted; Patton’s smile filled Virgil’s heart with light and warmth.

And finally, when the laughter died out and only warm silence remained, Patton reached out, his fingers just barely brushing the side of Virgil’s head, and Virgil hesitantly wrapped his arms around Patton’s shoulders.

Their lips connected gently, passionately, and Virgil pulled Patton close as warmth spread throughout his body, sweeping the butterflies away and replacing them with a solid feeling of  _ comfort _ .

“Whoo! Go, Virgil!” Roman offered a bright, gleeful thumbs up from the kitchen doorway, wiggling his eyebrows at a madly blushing Virgil. “I told you it would all work out!”

Logan stood beside him, a small smile gracing his lips. “Congratulations, you two. It is about time.”

“Oh my god…” Virgil shook his head and sighed, the corners of his mouth twitching happily. Patton giggled, his fingers gently brushing through Virgil’s hair.

“Hey, Virgil?” Patton said as he watched Roman and Logan leave, their hands wrapped around each other. 

“Yeah?”

Patton met his gaze, and the  _ love _ held within his chocolate-brown eyes was almost too much for Virgil to bear. His grin held all the brightness and warmth of a thousand suns; Virgil could bask in that glow forever.

“I love you.”

Virgil smiled,  _ really _ smiled, and pulled Patton closer.

“I love you too.”

And he leaned forward, connecting their lips once more.


End file.
